


diners and (minor) disasters

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Future fic!, Kid Fic, M/M, family time!!, features an angsty pre-teen, its really cute and fluffy and domestic and, with cute ol' kids, zimbits - Freeform, zimbits kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: “I feel like we should do something fun tonight.” Bitty mentioned, while cleaning up their kid’s messes left from lunch.“Hmm?” Jack looked up from is book. “Like what, dear?”“I don’t know. Go out to eat? or just do something as a family, you know?”Jack and Bitty decide to do something with their kids, which leads to small incidents, and big memories that would stay with them forever.





	diners and (minor) disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all!
> 
> ive been obsessing over the idea of jack n bitty having cute ol' kids, so thats where i got the inspiration for this. they might return later, if i want to write more about them.
> 
> also:  
> Joelle: Youngest, 4, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
> Alix: Middle, 7, dark hair, brown eyes.  
> Lucien (Luke): Oldest, 12, lighter brown hair, blue eyes.

**diners and (minor) disasters**

 

“I feel like we should do something fun tonight.” Bitty mentioned, while cleaning up their kid’s messes left from lunch.

“Hmm?” Jack looked up from is book. “Like what, dear?”

“I don’t know. Go out to eat? or just do something as a family, you know?”

“Yeah, of course.” There was a loud sound, followed by Joelle crying.

Bitty set down his washcloth, but Jack stood up from the couch and stopped him.

"You’re cleaning, I’ve got this.” He smiled. “Jo, are you okay my darling?”

Their 4-year-old daughter came running out of her older sister’s room. “Papa, Alix hit me!”

Jack checked to make sure she was she was okay (physically, at least. He would have to deal with the mentally part later).

“Alix, can you come here, please?” Their (slightly) older daughter, Alix walked out of her room slowly, wearing one of her dad’s Falconers jersey. “Joelle says you hit her, is that true?”

She immediately burst into tears. “I didn’t mean to, Papa! I was showing her the play you taught me! Ya know, the one that you scored with in the big playoff game! And I accidentally hit her!”

“Here that, Jo? Al didn’t mean to hit you.”

“I’m sorry for accidentally hitting you Jo-Jo.”

“Alright, hug it out you two.” He watched them, both pouring tears like they would never have a chance to cry again, and then said. “And Alix, bring me your Hockey Stick.”

Her eyes widened. “No, it was just an accident.”

“We told you no more hockey in the house. You can have it when you play outside.”

“Fine” She mumbled and stomped to her room, returning with her stick.

“Thank you, _Mon Petite Ange._ ”

“humph.” She pouted, curled up on the other side of the couch. He ruffled Joelle’s blonde hair, and kissed her forehead, before getting up to help his husband in the kitchen.

“I’m getting pretty good at that, eh?”

Bitty placed his hand on Jack’s chest, standing on his tip-toes to kiss him. “I don’t know how you do it.” He laughed, shaking his head.

“So what about tonight?” he glanced into the living room to see Joelle trying to climb on top of Alix in some sort of attempt to calm her down.

“I was actually thinking maybe we could visit Samwell?” He asked. “I mean like, go back, and visit the places we went and maybe visit Jerry’s for dinner. That would be fun, right?”

“The girls would like it. I mean Jo is crazy about us, and Al lives and breathes hockey.” He laughed.

Jack laughed, but that quickly turned into a sigh. “But what about Luke?”

"He’s a part of this family.” But Bitty couldn’t add anything else.

Lucien wasn’t anything like the two of them, he was quiet, and didn’t like to be around people, and hung out in his room all day. They were both worried about him, but they weren’t sure what to do without seeming obnoxious, which would lead to him hating his dads even more.

“We should go talk to him.” Bitty suggested. Jack nodded, and followed him down the hallway, knocking on Luke’s door. With no reply, they walked in. Luke looked up, and pulled out his earbuds.

“Hey, Luke, can we talk?”

“Oh, god. This isn’t the sex talk is it?” Jack laughed, but Bitty was mortified that his son even knew what the ‘sex talk’ was.

“No, don’t worry. This isn’t the sex talk.”

“Not like you two know anything about straight sex.”

“I know plenty about heterosexual sex, son.” Jack said without thinking. Bitty glared “

Okay, let’s pretend the first part of this conversation didn’t happen. Tonight we were thinking about doing something fun with you guys, and we thought maybe we could go visit me and Pa’s college? They have a good diner there, and Joelle and Alix would enjoy seeing the old Hockey stuff. Is that alright with you?”

“Why are you asking?”

“We feel like we don’t do things you would like very often, so we thought maybe you could decide.”

Luke thought for a minute, before answering. “Didn’t Aunt Lardo say there was an art gallery at Samwell? And some of her stuff was in it? I want to go there.” Jack looked up at Bitty to make sure that was okay.

“Of course. Want to start getting ready? We’ll have to leave in about 30 minutes.”

They closed his door and stood outside for a second. “That was easier than I thought.”

**\---**

They family of five walked down the sidewalk, around campus, taking the path to the Haus.

 _He and Bitty had kissed there. And that’s where he proposed._ They both seemed to be recalling old memories.

They saw the Haus, and Jack decided he was going to go over by himself, met the guys, explain what he was doing, then get the keys to The Faber. Bitty watched from the far side of the road. He talked to a few of the boys for a couple of minutes, and gestured towards his husband. Bitty waved and smiled at them. Finally, Jack came back over.

“So?” “I got the keys. Its empty right now, one of the guys said its empty for the rest of the day, they just need the keys back for tomorrow.”

**\---**

“Look, it’s you and Daddy!” Joelle pointed at a picture hanging up on the wall. Jack smiled at the picture, it was from his senior year, when he was captain.

“Wait, is that Uncle Shitty?” Luke stopped to stare at the picture.

“Yeah, it is. He had some pretty great flow, eh?”

They walked out to the bench, where Bitty was taking a picture of Alix. When she saw Jack, she jumped up.

“Papa, can we go on the ice?!”

“You guys don’t have your skates.”

“So? We can just slide on our shoes!”

“Alight.” He laughed, moving so Alix could get out. She ran out and fell as soon as she stepped on the ice.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She giggled, standing up and trying to gain her balance.

“Tag, you’re it.” Joelle tapped Bitty’s leg, and ran out onto the ice before her dad could figure out what was going.

“Hey!” Bitty touched Jack’s arm, and ran onto the rink. “Papa’s it!”

The family played tag on the ice for a while, filling the empty rink with laughter.

It reminded Jack of his days at Samwell. But right here, right now, with his family, his daughters and son, with his amazing husband, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**\---**

“If you’re cold and you regret going on the ice clap your hands.”

Everyone clapped in unison, shivering as they walked to Jerry’s Diner. They sat down at a booth, ordered their food, and sat there, talking.

“Can we get milkshakes?” Alix shouted as soon as she saw milkshakes on the menu.

“Inside voice, _chèri_. And you all can get milkshakes if you finish everything on your plate.”

“I did!”

“You still have half of your fries.” She pouted, but began eating the rest of them.

The waiter came by and picked up their empties plates. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“Can we have 1 large chocolate milkshake, and 3 small chocolates.”

“I want vanilla!” Jo screamed.

“Jo, inside voice. I’m sorry, 2 small chocolates, and a small vanilla.”

“Alright, those will be right out for you guys.”

Alix knocked her milkshake off the table two times. Once when she was trying to talk to Luke on the other side of the table. The second time was when she got too excited about her hockey game tomorrow.

When they figured it was time to leave before any other (minor) disasters occurred, they made sure to give a big tip as an apology.

“Okay, so before we go home we’re gonna go visit where Aunt Lardo would display her art. You guys have seen her art right?”

“She drew a picture of me once! It’s on my bulletin board!”

“Yup. She has some artwork in the gallery here, and Luke wants to see it, so we’re gonna go look at it.”

“Good going, Luke.” Alix mumbled, obviously not excited.

“Al, apologize we gotta go to the rink like you wanted.”

“I’m sorry.”

They walked down to the art department, which luckily wasn’t too far away. The building they went into was one Jack and Bitty visited a lot while Lardo was at Samwell.

“Is that hers?” Jack stared at a large charcoal picture of a, well, something abstract.

“Alix, look!” Joelle pointed at something out of Bitty’s sight, then grabbed her older sisters hand, and pulled her down the hallway. Jack ran after them, leaving Bitty and Luke alone.

“Wow, she’s good.” Bitty didn’t understand art, but he nodded. He kept walking down the hallway, stopping in front of a painting he instantly realized.

“Uh, wow…”

“Yep.”

“Are those?”

Bitty tilted his head, to get a better angle. “I think so?”

“Wow.” Bitty held his hand in front of Luke’s eyes, while Luke gawked at the painting.

“Come on, let’s keep going.” he laughed, throwing his arm over his sons shoulder. 

\---

“I wish I could draw like her.” Luke said, after walking through the gallery.

“Maybe we could get her to help you sometime. She enjoys hanging out with you guys.”

Jack suggested. “Could we go to the store and get a sketchbook tomorrow? Like a real one?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

And on the drive home, everyone fell asleep, excluding Jack, who was driving, and Alix, who sat in the middle seat, arms crossed, with a frown on her face, obviously upset she was being used as a pillow by both of her siblings.

And Jack knew everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @isleofflightlessgays
> 
> Please leave kudos, and comments are appreciated!


End file.
